


4

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 采桑谣 [4]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	4

府里好久没有大事了，日头里总是冷清的可怕，今日却别样的热闹。前院后堂吵的翻了天，叽叽喳喳的捧着大片白布像是烫了脚似的走的飞快。小厨房孙妈妈的儿子才八岁，啃着老娘偷藏的鸡腿，呆坐在门槛上，望着姐姐们个个忙的像只蝴蝶似的，衣裙翩飞。

鸦鸦跪在白绸鹅羽软垫上，裹着素裙，从头到脚一丝皮肉也没露出来，面庞光洁耳后别着一片花骨，凤眸氤氲如泣如诉，峨眉微蹙，如一朵洁白素雅的梨花。又似乎想到伤心处，整个人哭的发颤，泪珠子拼命的往下落，朱唇苍白，宽大的衣袍里纤细的身材几乎被折断。他有些难受的挪了挪小腿，软绵的屁股压在上头，刚刚那一阵哭的身子都麻了。可偏偏叶昭那个贼东西，往他穴里塞了东西，叫他身不由己。

谁也没想到老爷去的那么快，这才刚过了冬至，本还想着再捐一座学堂给家中积积德，好早点让鸦鸦怀上子嗣，谁料这人说没就没了。偌大的家产都都落在鸦鸦一个人头上。这些年背地里难听的话谁也没少说。“狐媚子”，“吸男人的精”，“从小就是个骚玩意儿”，各个说的倒是一脸鄙夷，可这心里指不定多酸，只因鸦鸦长得鲜嫩明艳，细看又清雅如水，秀丽逾恒，一张俏脸挠的人心旌摇曳。

旁人都忙的不可开交，叶昭还拉着他那几匹马瞎转悠，想着一会儿怎么带鸦鸦出来耍一番，不怪都说这人没心肝。

鸦鸦跪了大半宿，身边的下人才被他支走了，此时膝盖早就酸疼红肿，软穴里叶昭塞的绵团子研磨着嫩肉，早就吸饱了水，甚至有些兜不住的沾湿了里裙，两片小阴唇也早就张开，露出里头肉粉蜜洞，等着谁来好好嘬弄舔玩一番。叶昭算准了仆人丫鬟都去休息了，才进入内堂，从后面一把抱住鸦鸦，两手隔着外衫握住他两团柔嫩的乳儿，把在掌心又捏又揉，手指拨动硬挺的奶头，弄的鸦鸦腰身扭转，娇嗔不断靥面绯红，屄穴汁水汩汩，垫子被喷的黏湿不堪，他里头未穿亵裤，如今蜜穴淫湿，素裙贴着肉花，几乎看出那花瓣形状，粉嫩嘟软，小玉柱也悄悄挺着。

“呜呜，叶昭，你先别弄了，扶我起来，疼死了”，叶昭听闻，也不停手，只是贴着鸦鸦皓颈，嗦咬他柔嫩肌肤，软玉似皮肉被弄出朵朵红梅。

“好娇娇，一会儿先让你泄一次，今儿带你去个好地方。”一面说着，就撩起鸦鸦长裙，即是现下四周无人，也羞得美鸦落泪，他嗲娇着说不要。两条玉腿暴露，叶昭将手插进他丰腴的大腿根处，强硬的向两边分开。阴唇发出“啵”的一声，两片嫩肉分开，看似粉白的肉花却不知被人吸了多少次，依旧宛如豆蔻纯洁。被裹在其中的小巧蜜洞，吐着春露，细软耻毛湿哒哒的掩住这一汪小嫩穴，两腿间好一片淫靡之色。

“呜呜呜，不要。。这儿不行的，不行的”，美人低眉轻泣，叶昭侧过脸舌头舔着那颗精致妩媚的小痣，又在上头落下一吻。手指挑起早已鼓立的阴蒂，捏在指尖揉搓碾压，过分的快感流过鸦鸦全身，他再无力反抗，只好窝在叶昭胸膛要他轻点儿，他里头还有东西呢，塞的疼。

圆润花蒂被玩的充血肿胀，宛如一个颗血珠子，缀在其中，穴腔软肉互相研磨颤抖，鸦鸦扯着叶昭衣襟，要他把东西取出来，里头又涨又酸。叶昭手指骨节分明细长，揉了两把嫩滑的阴阜，就朝着肉洞插了进去，那绵团早就被鸦鸦的蜜壶嫩肉给挤压到穴口，叶昭却手指一推，又把它塞了进去。鸦鸦呜咽惊叫，小腿在地上无力踢动，泪眼扑簌，大股蜜汁从肉腔深处涌了出来，叶昭两指在这滑嫩阴道里肆意攻击，夹着软肉拉扯 ，又用指尖扣弄敏感的穴壁。鸦鸦敞着两片黏腻阴唇，被人用手指奸的汁水四溅，吸水绵团几乎被顶着宫腔，捣的里头缠绵快活。叶昭见他双颊一片嫣红，双眸如凤尾风情妩媚，丹唇微张一副舒爽不以的模样，手臂箍着他的奶子用力往里头捣了捣，鸦鸦昂着脖子发出一声娇吟，软穴绞紧，叶昭夹着绵团缓缓撤出，一波汁水疯狂涌了出来，汇聚成一小摊。鸦鸦浑身酸麻，小腹颤抖，今夜第一次泄了身子。

叶昭将他带出宅子，直到两人来到后山都无人发现。奔雷是叶昭爱马，周身漆黑，四蹄如被烈火缠绕，躯干健壮，鬃毛旺盛，能日行千里。鸦鸦倚靠在叶昭怀里，还有些昏沉，小声询问着要起那儿，叶昭抿嘴一笑，却没说话。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不要啊。。。好痒好酸呜呜啊啊”，鸦鸦摇着头，青丝飞舞，泪珠子疯狂下落，面色如艳桃，不断哀叫着。竟是被叶昭裸着下体直接跨坐在马上，原本就已高潮敏感的嫩穴被骏马鬃毛扎的浑身娇软无力动弹，秀气的肉棒也被磨的生疼。只得俯趴在马背上，哭求着叶昭放过他，他那儿酸的不行。叶昭大手抚着他光裸的脊背，手指旋过腰窝，又落在两团白腻滑嫩的肉臀上。五指狠狠抓着肉丘把玩，将那处捏的又红又烫，又不断拉着鸦鸦坐在马背上。被动分开的阴唇全都压在马鬃上，软肉被刺的痒疼麻胀，阴蒂整个被碾进毛发中，过激的快感让鸦鸦口不能言，呜呜哀叫，香汗淋漓，屄口被扎的艳红嫩肉乱颤，阴道里大片汁水疯了似的飙射出来，甚至有些稀碎软毛伸到了肉穴里头。鸦鸦痛苦的扭转蜜臀，想要躲避这折磨人的东西，却忘了自己的处境，阴唇和花蒂因着他的动作，整个被马鬃碾的七零八落，骚水不断，喷的马背一片濡湿。

“呜呜呜呜呜我，不要。不要了，叶昭，叶昭，你疼疼我，好不好。。。呜呜呜”，美人哭的不能自己，抱着一弯白玉臂膀好生可怜，上身衣物完整，下体早已被玩的熟透淫糜，实在是遭受不住如此折磨，叶昭将他翻了个身仰躺在上头，手指捏了捏几乎破碎的花蒂，又梳理了他乱成一团的耻毛。只见那本该粉白肉缝早已肿的连指甲都插不进去，阴阜高高鼓着，原先漂亮的馒头软穴如今骚浪成性。叶昭站在奔雷旁，凑上前去用唇舌抚慰这片泥泞芳草穴，舌头绕着阴蒂打转吮吸，双唇抿着肉花，鸦鸦细细娇喘，挺着白软腰腹，要叶昭爱他。

“正好，我也口渴了，就用你这口嫩屄给我润润嗓子”，便用力吸嘬了起来，又伸手将鸦鸦上身衣服撕开，一对白兔似的小娇乳跳了出来，硬挺的乳头好似小肉枣，软绵红圆。鸦鸦被叶昭吸的几乎忘了刚才一番折磨，双腿夹着他的俊脸，脚背磨蹭着他的后颈，快活的哼叫。

叶昭被鸦鸦接连不断的骚水浇了一头一脸，他直起身子看着夜色下的美人，寒月清晖，鸦鸦娇容清丽绝俗又鲜嫩妩媚，出尘如仙又美若天人，即是下体污秽比掩盖不了他半分美态。叶昭翻身上马，解开裤头，握着早已经勃起的肉棒，对准鸦鸦美穴，龟头磨着肉缝，又对着花蒂一阵顶撞，连带着美人双乳摇晃，宛如一樽玉碗，红梅缀雪峰。

“啊啊啊啊啊，太。。太深了”，叶昭双腿一夹，马儿飞驰出去，正在此时他对着鸦鸦那小肉壶猛的肏进去，层层媚肉箍的他头皮发麻，直达宫腔，肉道塞的满当。鸦鸦痛苦的拱起纤腰，阴部被牢牢钉在叶昭肉棒之上，身体似乎都被捅穿，柔软的小腹被撑出一个弧形，龟头的形状若隐若现。

鸦鸦细白小手想要推开叶昭，可在颠簸的马背上又心中害怕只能伸手勾住叶昭脖颈，丰盈滑嫩的奶子晃得宛如白浪，叶昭也不客气的一把抓住，捏在手里狠命的玩弄，奶头被用力拽扯又松开，不小片刻被逗的涨大，乳孔微张，却不见半丝奶汁溢出。阴道不断收缩吮吸着插入的肉棒，叶昭按着他的腰不断加大力度，屄口打的啪啪作响，又红又湿，龟头试图撞开最深处的软肉，穴里水嫩多汁，骚水顺着肉缝往外滴，鸦鸦的身子被肏的来回滑动，花唇被奸的媚肉外翻，浪荡的穴眼儿被玩弄的快美酸麻。

叶昭俯下身子，抓着浪乳就是一阵嘬咬，软绵的奶头被他吸的啧啧作响，又大力拍着鸦鸦抖动不以的臀肉问他这么肏了几百回也没个奶，乳晕都被一同吃进嘴里，齿尖磨着最细嫩的皮肉，咬的鸦鸦放生尖叫，泪眼迷蒙，双颊红的滴血，薄薄的眼皮转动，小舌探出。叶昭这才放过他早已青紫的乳儿，改去吸鸦鸦的舌头，滑嫩的软舌被叶昭含进嘴里。鸦鸦浑身情欲盎然，绯红一片，宫口被叶昭早已顶开，龟头不断插进宫腔，敏感的媚肉嗦着这个大物件不肯放开，骏马飞驰，鸦鸦身子脱离又被重重插入，滚烫的淫水全都淋在上头，爽的叶昭浑身一颤。花心早被捣的软烂，整个肉腔如今松软多情，媚汁咕咕，嫩肉颤抖。美鸦一把好嗓子叫的是骚嗲娇软又甜又淫，叶昭肏的越来越猛，每一下都快撞碎穴心媚肉，鸦鸦呜呜咽咽的又被送上高潮，美穴挺起，射出一股阴精，阴道缩紧，穴肉挤压，箍的叶昭肉棒难以抽动。他抬起鸦鸦软臀，将他整个屄口压在自己肉棒之上，飞速抽插。一晚上不断攀上高峰的鸦鸦痛苦的扭着腰腹，夹紧嫩穴，吸着叶昭肉棒，只盼着他能赶快出精放过自己，水穴被磨的几乎破皮，叶昭才一泡浓精打了进去。鸦鸦玉腿大开，肉洞挤出一股股刚刚被射入的白浊和自己的蜜汁，阴蒂花唇都已肿的不堪入眼，身体一抖一抖，嗓子里还娇嗲着哼吟。

“我的好娇儿，你看看这里还欢喜么？”，叶昭难得温柔一把，鸦鸦撑着疲惫的身子望着，竟是一个花谷，他被叶昭置身于其中，娇嫩鲜艳的繁花称的他更是魅上几分，肤色如雪似玉，面颊丰润带俏，含情双目，珠唇贝齿。

叶昭将膝盖插入鸦鸦腿间，折了一朵淡粉色的小花苞问他好不好看，鸦鸦抿着嘴角说欢喜。可谁知叶昭却将他一条腿抬至肩头，脸凑上他骚红的美穴，指尖挑开红肿阴唇，鸦鸦疼的额上冒汗，扭着耻部。叶昭捧着他的屁股抓着丰腴臀肉，另一手的拇指按揉着女穴尿口，那小地方早被开发过，不出两下便张开，叶昭将刚刚那朵俏丽小花慢慢插入。

“别。。。叶昭，疼。。。疼。。我受不住了，呜呜呜”，本以为今日的性事就可结束，谁知不过是落入另一个陷阱，鸦鸦再也承受不住的痛哭。那处早就不能在插，里头火热滚烫，嫩肉挤成一团，疼的连腿都无法合拢。叶昭却不管不顾，他掰着美娇娇双腿，腰身一顶便自我的肏弄起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，叶。。叶昭。。。呜呜哥哥，你，你饶了我吧，不能插了。。”，叶昭充耳不闻埋头苦干，奸的鸦鸦是双眼泛白，四肢颠动。蜜汁确像流不干似的淌个不停，叶昭鸡巴被绵绵阴道卷的爽快极了。

“呜。。哥哥。。好哥哥。。里头酸死了，不能再要了，要坏了。呜呜”。

“我算是等到今天了，如今你才算是我叶昭一个人的，我可不得完完整整要你一次”

“啊啊啊啊啊。停。。停下。。。你。混蛋。呜叶昭。。你最疼我了。。我早就是你的了呜”，叶昭将美鸦双腿吊起，从上至下狠命肏进去，两个春囊都几乎硬塞进去，尿孔上的小花也被他拉扯。鸦鸦美屄朝上，一小片一小片的春水被他插得喷溅而出。

“要。。尿。。出来了。。。不啊啊啊啊啊”，那朵他说欢喜的小东西，被他的一股尿液直接冲了出去，淡黄色的液体全都浇在他身上，鸦鸦整个人一片空白，下边儿却又不可收拾的潮吹。叶昭也不再忍耐的射了进去，他抖着腰退出肉棒，拉着鸦鸦玉腿看着美穴。又黄又白的黏液通通跑了出来，泥泞浪荡的肉花暴露着。他也不介意，又折了一朵花插在上头，脸在上面痴迷的蹭着，手指捻了一下鸦鸦的蜜液伸进嘴里，嗦的香甜，嘴里叫着好鸦鸦，说他如今才完完整整的属于他叶昭。

叶昭怀里抱着软若无骨，香气萦绕的鸦鸦，有一下没一下的啄着他汗津津的额头，手掌揉着他的蜜处，看着怀中美人颤着身子和他爱娇着，心中欢喜的紧。

谁都知道，京城的叶将军，失踪一年，回来却带这个美娇娇爱不释手，整天藏着不让人看，夜夜笙歌。


End file.
